Ep1 The Heirs and The Founders
by A Memory Of Wings
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome's son, Tanichi, is seeking the last piece of the sacred jewel. An American girl is pulled into the mix when Tanichi senses she holds the shard. Now to reunite the jewel, they must face Naraku's heir (Complete)
1. Symanthis

"Oh come on Symmi! It was just a harmless joke!" The dark haired boy pleaded at her. The girl storming away turned sharply and fixed him with a death glare so scary he (and a number of other people she wasn't even looking at) backed away.  
  
"A HARMLESS JOKE!?" She pointed at her hair with was rainbow colors only they looked old and moldy. "DOES THIS LOOK LIKE A HARMLESS JOKE? I LOOK LIKE RAINBOW BRIGHT...........ON CRACK!" She started walking again. "If you ever speak to me again Nathan I'll kick you in your egg rolls."  
  
She saw him cringe out of the corner of her eye and grinned to herself. It was a 10-block walk to her house and she didn't feel like walking for 10 minutes in the hot sun with this gook in her hair. She looked to the side where a rack of bikes was chained. She surveyed it for a long moment frowning thoughtfully then pulled a hairpin out pocket and picked the lock on one of the bikes. I'll bring it back, she thought silently. Eventually.  
  
She threw her leg over the bike and rode from the school parking lot onto the sidewalk and down the street. She sighed in relief. She pulled up into her driveway after a few minutes and let the bike fall by the door right where she stopped and pushed open the screen door of the small house she lived in with, as she called the woman who spawned her, mommy dearest.  
  
She had planned to simply sneak in. Unfortunately her mom was in the kitchen tearing the cabinets apart. Her mother spun on Symmi instantly eyes dark and red from another hangover. Symmi groaned.  
  
"Symanthis Faith Jones!" Her mother screeched in a hoarse yet shrill voice. "What are you doing home at 12:15?"  
  
"I set the school on fire mom." Symmi said annoyed at her mother using her full name when she knew Symmi preferred the sweet and shortened version. "Isn't that what you wanted to hear."  
  
"DON'T YOU SASS YOUR MOTHER!" Symmi rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to reply but her mom suddenly yelled. "What's that!? Where'd you get that bike? Have you been stealing again!?"  
  
"Of course not mom. That was the prize I got for setting the damn school on fire." She grabbed a soda then marched towards the bathroom and called over her shoulder. "Oh, and if you're looking for your vodka, I brought it to Sheryl's party last week." She closed and locked the bathroom door on her mother's scream of outrage.  
  
She kept herself in the bathroom for an hour, until she heart her mother's incessant banging and curses knowing that she had found probably found the scotch under her bed. God I hate her, Symmi thought to herself as she entered her room and pulled out a pair of shorts with frayed bottoms and a blue shit that almost hid the shorts then went to the mirror.  
  
Her hair looked normal again. Well............as normal as it had been before all that gook. Symmi had colored her hair blue and pink. Her hair was cut so it felled to shoulder length then dying it dark electric blue and coloring her bangs, which fell down a couple of inches past the rest of her hair, dark pinkish-purple which now looked more maroon thanks to the paints Nathan had dumped on her in art class.  
  
She pinned her bangs back out of her dark amber eyes then climbed out through her window into the yard. Even while her house was tiny and cramped, her yard was expansive and wild. Trees shot up through it making it look like a forest. Symmi sighed and leaned against the bark of an oak tree and fiddled with the gold locket around her neck.  
  
Her locket. The only thing of any value Symmi had. Not just money wise but also emotionally. She'd had the locket for as long as she could remember. Mother dearest had said it was an heirloom from Symmi's grandmother. "And a piece of worthless junk" her mother had concluded. Mainly because the locket wouldn't open, as if it were jammed.  
  
Symmi remembered little of her grandmother or her grandfather. Just a black haired man and woman. Symmi's mother had given her the locket on her 6th birthday, the last birthday she would ever have after her father abandoned them 4 months later and mommy dearest became a roaring drunk. Speaking of birthdays...  
  
"Tomorrow's my birthday and no one even knows." She rolled her eyes and spun her finger in the air "Woopy. Sweet 16, my ass." Suddenly she felt compelled to turn into the trees and scream. "I'm almost 16 already!!" Something flashed in the early afternoon sun and Symmi blinked in surprise. "Oh great. A gift from my karma."  
  
She walked over and noticed something metal under the dirt and herby moss of the ground. She tilted her head and kneeled clearing away the grass and weeds then scrapping away mud revealing a large square metal lid that sealed something in the ground. It wasn't bolted of even hinged, just lodged in there. Even stranger it was covered in odd Japanese symbols Symmi could no more read than she could even begin to speak it.  
  
The hallow base right below her chest started itching as she stared at the steel lid and she reached down to scratch and her fingers met the warm gold of the locket. Her curiosity sparked then her mind plotting.  
  
"I could go get the crow bar from the work shed." She blinked at the lid for a moment then shrugged standing. "I always was a nosy bitch." She ran of to the old rusted shed that used to be her no good father's. She scowled at the outside of it before picking the lock on the doors and walking in. The old hinges gave a loud screech as she pushed it open. The crowbar lay on the floor right near the work shed.  
  
Symmi picked up the crowbar then stood her eye catching on an old saw and a few scraps of metal lying on the table. She softened for just a second then her eyes turned steely and she hurried out slamming the door with raged strength not caring if her mother heard. 'She's probably already drunk so it doesn't matter.' Symmi mused.  
  
She lodged the crowbar under the corner of the cover and forced her weight on it for a long moment trying to pry it up. For a long moment there was no movement then she heart a metallic scraping and the heavy lid slid over.  
  
The entrance was a large square whole braced with wood. Darkness peered up from the whole and Symmi dropped down to her knees drying to see farther down. Suddenly the shadowy floor seemed to shift for a moment. Symmi screamed and jumped back.  
  
"Bugs!?" she shuddered "I hate bugs. I hat bugs. I hate bugs." As a matter of fact, she hated anything larger than a rabbit that had more legs than she did.  
  
She slid the lid back over the whole as best she could which left it a sliver of its original base. She eyed it worried that whatever creepy crawlies were down there would get through but the lid was fucking heavy so she left it to climb back into her room and wait till her mom was wasted enough that Symmi's sudden blast of music would do considerable damage to mommy dearest's ear drums. 


	2. Tanichi

"Just what do you think you're doing boy!?" The merchant yelled at the young demon who blocked his wagon. The forest around them was dense and night was falling slowly and it was a fact that the forest demons always stalked after sunset.  
  
The demon boy smirked. "I'm collecting my taxes merchant. As a thank you for my.........services to the village this is my road. All who pass it must pay."  
  
"The merchant growled, "Move out of my way!"  
  
The demons pale golden brown eyes flashed in warning and her held up his sharp nailed hand, ivory claws glinting dangerously. "Are you going to make me old man? Don't cross me. I'd have you chopped up and served for dinner if I liked." The demons come even now. He jerked his dark head towards the tree dark eyes that glower among the shadow of a tree. There was a sharp call as the Carrion Crow shifted on its perch.  
  
The merchant growled then threw his purse at the demon's feet. "Take it and step aside." Her pushed his horse forward and the demon boy stepped out of the way as the merchant cart flashed by then smirked and picked up the purse hearing the chime of coins.  
  
"This is well enough for today." He slipped the purse into the pocket of his red kimono. His attention shifted to the Carrion Crow now, which watched him with steady, unblinking eyes. "I suggest you leave here. Most demons know better than to bother my forest." The crow cawed at him and the demon smirked. "Very well then."  
  
Her leapt forward claws rose to strike "IORN REAVER-"  
  
"That is enough." A firm voice cut through the forest and the young demon's body locked up freezing him mid attack and he fell into the bushes with a loud, hallow thump.  
  
The demon pushed him self up and turned growling to see who had spoken. An old woman stood on the road. Her long hair was pale silver with age and hung past her slightly bent back to her knees. Even with her bent back the woman was tall with a pale complexion, which made her deep blue eyes blaze out even more. She wore a dark, smoky gray-violet kimono tied at the waist with a gold sash.  
  
"Much like your father, Tanichi. You have Kagome's raven hair though, but more of Inuyasha's eyes." The crone's voice was soft and gruff at the same time.  
  
Tanichi growled his ears twitching angrily "What do you know of my parents? Speak quickly wench, or I won't spare you the feel of my claws."  
  
The old woman frowned at him "Come here boy." To his dismay Tanichi's feet moved till he stood before her. She studied him assessing then sighed almost disappointedly "Yes well, you'll have to do."  
  
"What......I'll have to do what?" He growled "Oh woman, if you-"  
  
"If you want the Sacred Jewel you will hush." His mouth opened in shock although he did quiet. "Now. You cannot find the main of the sacred jewel without its missing shard to guide you."  
  
"You have the missing piece of the Shikon Jewel!?" HE fell over when she rapped him hard against the side of his head.  
  
"Pay attention boy! I know where it lies." She gestured toward the crow. "Follow him. He will show. You will hurry."  
  
Tanichi growled, "Who are you!?"  
  
The old woman smiled "The Power." The crow swooped down close to Tanichi's face then flew of towards the south. "Follow him. He will not wait."  
  
Tanichi snarled torn between wanting more from the woman and wanting the jewel. Wanting to avenge his parents. In the end, the jewel won out. "I will find you old woman. Make no mistake." He turned and raced of after the crow."  
  
It swooped through the trees dodging around the thick packed branches that hindered the forest. Tanichi frowned 'It's much faster than any other of the demon crows. What's going on?'  
  
The trees finally cleared and they burst into a clearing. The crow gave a cry then landed on the top of a cave and fixed it's 3 eyes on Tanichi. Tanichi frowned then walked towards the mouth of the cave.  
  
"This had better be right bird. Or I'm coming after you and the rest of your kind." The crow said nothing.  
  
He stared at the mouth for a moment longer then entered. Darkness enveloped him as he walked down deeper. He reached a wall finally bumping into it. Growling he slammed his fist into the barrier.  
  
"I knew it! That bitch! If I ever get my-.......huh!" The crack he made in the wall suddenly started to glow deep violet and Tanichi felt a sharp jerk and the wall turned into only a barrier of soft lavender light. He stared at it distrustfully kicking a few stones through before he smirked and stepped through it.  
  
He felt a sharp jolt and then he was in another tunnel. He turned. Behind him he saw dark empty space. A shaft of moonlight came from above and his ears twitched as he heard an odd noise.  
  
"So that's where it is huh?" He jumped up forcing up the metal lid that covered the exit.  
  
He entered into a strange place. It looked like a section of the forest only the back of it was cute of by a short gate. Infront a large odd-looking house loomed against the inky sky. He growled. The shard was here, he could feel it. From inside that building. In that room right there!  
  
He moved towards it. The window was open and that strange noise was coming from inside. Her crept up and peeked in. A girl stood in the room that the odd loud noise pumped out of. She was clothed oddly and her hair.....good god! Her hair was blue and....was that pink of violet. But more importantly.....  
  
Tanichi sniffed the air then growled grinningly "She has the shard!" He jumped in through the window in a flash and stood up smirking as the girl turned in the stared at him in shock.  
  
"Let's make this easy on ourselves. You give me the jewel shard and I won't cut out your beating heart." She gasped; he'd expected a reaction akin to that but the next thing she did he certainly didn't expect. She kicked him in the head. He fell over shocked and unconscious. 


	3. The Heirs

Symmi gasped in shock as the boy suddenly appeared in her room and blinked at him in surprise. He grinned at her and she continued to stare. He was saying something now...something about a jewel. Was he trying to rob her!? She clenched her fist and did the first thing her instincts told her to. She flip kicked him in the head. His eyes stared at her in mute shock for a while then he fell over unconscious.  
  
Symmi stared down at his still form. "And tybo lessons pay of yet again. Try ta rob me, son of a bitch." She poked him with her toe and he groaned a bit. "Alright so you're not dead." She took him in then. He wore what looked like average teenager's big baggy pants only they were tight at the ankles, puffier and deep carnation red and they were made of.........some kind of silky hair. A long sleeved jacket like vest that matched the pants hung over them to his knees and beneath it he wore a white-cream colored shirt. His feet were bare.  
  
"Whoa. Wicked clothes. Odd...yet wicked." She looked up at his face. Slim narrow nose, stubborn jaw and a high forehead. His lips were pursed in a light snoring pose and a dimpled poked at his cheek. Satiny black hair so dark, silky, and long is made Symmi jealous fell past his knees. And though his hair stuck a pair of.....white dog ears?  
  
"What was he? On his way to a costume ball or something." She tilted her head at the ears. "Actually they're kinda cool. I wanna try em on!" She reached for the ears and grasped them. They felt fuzzy and warm as if the were real. She tugged and them but they didn't budge. Blinking in surprise the buried through his hair looking for the band that held them on then gaped pulled her hand back from his head and jumped away with a shriek. "THEY'RE REAL!!!"  
  
She stared at him from the corner she had scuttled back to. He was still out lying there peacefully. Maybe he was some homeless freak who only needed some money. She felt really bad for kicking him for a while until she noticed a purse that had fallen to the floor next to his waist. Gold flashed among the violet velvet of the bag. She glowered.  
  
"Poor my fat ass! But his hair..." Now that she looked at him actually he was kind of cute. The ears weren't that bad either. She moved closer till she was looking down at him again. "Your hair is kind of girly though." She grinned evilly then. He had still tried to rob her and they say revenge is sweet.  
  
She stood and pulled a cosmetics box out from under her bed. They were all new and unopened. She never used them they were just things she'd stolen from stores and a random spur of the moment feeling. She picked up a brush and ribbon then started fiddling with his hair. He sectioned his hair into two pieces then tied them with blue scrunchies and tied the front of his hair up with a bright hot pink satin ribbon.  
  
Unwrapping the tube of lip-gloss she coated his lips the dark orange- pink color of the gloss making a face at the hue. "Who the hell would waste money on this crap?" She shrugged then over colored his eyelids green. The soft flicker of his eyelid tipped her to his coming around and she mouthed a silent "Uh-oh" as his eyes fluttered open.  
  
They were dark, deep hazel black. Dark, dark brown but with the lightest paling coat of gold. Symmi stared. They were such an odd shade she couldn't help it. Strange and lovely at the same time.  
  
"Wow." She murmured. His eyes held shock and confusion for a moment then filled with anger as he sat up sharply.  
  
"Just who do you- AH!!" She stifled a laugh as he caught sight of himself in the mirror. "WHAT THE HELL DOD YOU DO TO ME!?"  
  
She smirked as he tore his hair back to normal then scrubbed his face clear with his drooped bell sleeve. "Ah...made you pretty!?"  
  
He growled at her. "I'm through with your games. Give me the jewel or you won't live to see the sun rise."  
  
Her eyes widened. "Are you threatening to kill me?"  
  
"Am I...OF CORUSE I AM YOU SUPID GIRL!"  
  
"Don't you fucking yell at me. You broke into MY house. Well...ok not technically mine, my moms but she's a bitch so I'm claiming ownership."  
  
He snarled, "I don't have time for this." Before she could stop him he gripped her arm suddenly and dragged her out of the window.  
  
"The hell!?" She gaped at the speed he moved with his feet flashing along the ground as he pulled her behind then swung her onto his back. "PUT ME DOWN YOU FREAK!!!"  
  
He smirked "Not a chance." To her extreme horror he jumped and dropped down into the mine hole she had found.  
  
"Ew, gross! Is this were you came from? What are you, like some Penguin freak like from Batman? Look, real sorry for disturbing your resting place or whatever. Now let me go ok. What...WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!?" She shrieked loudly as he shot forward running at full speed towards a wall of solid rock. "FUUUUUUUUCK!" She passed out seconds before the wall would have collided. 


	4. Kidnapped

Tanichi stood without turning around as the lavender barrier faded back into regular, solid rock after he had safely passed through it. The load on his back felt heavier and her grunted shifting her.  
  
"Ya know. You could stand to let of a few.....pounds?" He looked down disdainfully as he shifted the girl around and found her unconscious. He smirked. "Weak humans." He scanned her 'I can't find the jewel shard, but she has it. I know it.' He carried her out of the tunnel and into the dawn that was settling over the forest. 'I'll get something out of her. But for now, I'm gonna need some rope. And a horse.'  
  
Symmi stirred. Her head was pounding, her wrists and ankles hurt and she was twisted in an uncomfortable position. In summary, she felt like crap. She blinked her eyes against the warm sunlight before opening them and came face to face with...brown?  
  
"What the-" She tried to sit up but couldn't move her arms or legs. She lifted her head and saw her hands were bound and she was thrown over the side of a...a horse. "Shit. Shit. Aaaaand double shit."  
  
"So you're awake. Finally." She turned her head and saw the boy who'd broken into her house leading the horse. He glanced back at her and smirked. "Are all humans where you live as weak as you are."  
  
"You kidnapped me!"  
  
"Yea so?" She opened her mouth but he jumped backwards suddenly landing on the horse's back right next to her. "I know you have the jewel shard I can feel it. Now hand it over."  
  
"Listen. I don't know what you issues are. I don't know and don't give a fuck what you're talking about. I don't have any jewels. Never did, never will, and if you ask me again I'm going to bite your kneecap of."  
  
He growled. "Don't play stupid with me."  
  
She sighed helplessly. "You're an only child, aren't you."  
  
He moved back to lead the horse again. "Very well. We'll have more time to interrogate once we reach the cottage."  
  
"Cottage? Hold the phone!!" she looked around then shrieked. "WHERE THE FUCK AM I!?"  
  
He smirked again. "As if you don't know." He looked at her frantic, lost expression and frowned distinctly. "Japan?"  
  
She did a double take and gaped breathless. "J-j-j-j-JAPAN!?"  
  
He turned grimacing "Feudal Japan."  
  
"FUEDUL JAPAN!?!?!?!?!" She dropped her head into the horses flank and Tanichi heard a muffled scream of "CRAP!!!!!!!!"  
  
He frowned wonderingly as he continued to walk. She had lapsed into silence and it was almost peaceful then. Symmi's brain was working over time. 'I've been kidnapped by a loon. Yea that's it. He's crazy. Drove me out to some reserve or something and now he's going to ransom me. Yup that's it. You don't want to aggravate a loon. Just play along Symmi.'  
  
"Well as long as I'm tied up, thrown over a horse, and being taken on a road trip how about a name?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Your naaaaame. As in I Symmi, you...."  
  
"Tanichiwa."  
  
She blinked for a long moment "Tom Itchy Butt? Huh?"  
  
His eye started to twitch. "Tanichiwa. Just call me Tanichi."  
  
She rolled her eyes "Whatever. Tom Itchy" His ears twitched now with aggravation as he turned his back to her and she grinned. "So those are real?"  
  
"What are real?"  
  
Symmi sighed exasperatedly. "Your boobs. What do you think idiot. Your ears!"  
  
He growled raising his voice. "And why wouldn't they be real!?"  
  
She dropped her voice to a whisper "You know they're dog ears right?"  
  
His ears twitching with annoyance again. "Of course I know what they are you bitch. They're my ears!"  
  
"Geez. So-rry. I was just asking a question seeing as you kidnapped me and all."  
  
He growled, "Don't you ever shut up?"  
  
She paused thinking for a moment. "Ye-.....no. I'm not even going to lie. No, I really don't."  
  
He sighed "Great. What did you say your name was again?"  
  
"Symanthis. But call me Symmi or I shall be forced pop out your eyeballs with a spork." He gave her and odd look and she shrugged as best she could. "What? You have a better threat? I think not."  
  
"Here." She looked up as they stopped and stared. They had entered a small grove sheltered on all side by soft trees. The cottage's base was pale limestone that vines of rose and ivy crept over suffocating the white rock. The upper part was of flat sanded and polished rosewood. The front of the cottage was set with flowers on both sides of the cobblestone path that led to the door. The ivy and rose vines curled around the arch doorway as well.  
  
"Whoa. Home sweet home, huh?" She yelped as he picked her up of the horse with one hand then dragged her into the cottage. The inside interior was larger than the outside would suggest. It was more of a summer house than a cottage to Symmi's opinion.  
  
The room they entered was furnished much like a living room. A hallway led down into the back of the house. The tables in the main room were low, not even reaching her knee. There were very few chairs. Mostly colored cushions strewn about the hard wood floor. Tanichi dropped her onto a pile of them.  
  
"Sit there and try not to destroy nothing." He walked into the hallway.  
  
Symmi's eye twitched. "Oh darn. And I was planning to throw all the pillows at the wall. Even though that would be kind of hard since MY ARMS ARE TIED BEHIND MY BACK!"  
  
She felt someone untie the ropes binding her hands then a glass was thrust into her face. "Here." She looked up at Tanichi who scowled. "You're probably thirsty seeing as how your mouth never seemed to stop working."  
  
She growled. "Screw you!" She took the glass. The liquid in the cup looked and smelled simply like water. She took a testing sip then drank it down.  
  
"If I was going to kill you. I'd have don it already." He flopped down on the cushions and folded his legs. "Now. Where's the shard of the Shika no Tama?"  
  
"The Shika-what?"  
  
He glowered. "The Sacred jewel!"  
  
She set the cup down irritated. "Alright phyco puppy. Perk up and get this through your head. I. Have no idea. What. You. Are. Talking about. I don't have any jewels. At all."  
  
He snarled "You're lying! I can sense it on you!"  
  
"Well then your sensor must be broken because I don't have it! If I did I'd have just given it to you! Not take me back!"  
  
He looked down at her assessingly then got a puzzled look. "You...you really believe what you're saying."  
  
"Wh-WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT YOU NUMBSKULL!?"  
  
He sat down smirking. "That's just great. The one carrying the jewel doesn't even know she has. Heh." He looked up at her again "Take of your clothing."  
  
"WHAT!?" She kicked him in the shin then as he hopped around holding it she started struggling with the rope binding her legs "I knew it, you're a phyco and you kidnapped me and now you're going to rape me but if you come near me I'll rip of your-"  
  
"WHAT!? I...Why in the hell would I want to touch you. I didn't say get naked! Just put on another set of clothing and give me those."  
  
She blinked. "Oh." She scowled then. "If I do that will you bring me back."  
  
He shrugged. "Sure. Whatever."  
  
Symmi sighed. "Alright. Do you have clothing?"  
  
"Here." He held out a long white and blue kimono. "You can change in the first room in the hall."  
  
Symmi looked at the clothing distastefully "What the...Whatever." She walked down the hall. 


	5. The Locket

Tanichi paced the room anxiously. The shard was probably sewn into her clothes by someone. And soon he would have it! He grinned. Then all he'd have to do is dispose of the girl and avenge his parents. He looked up as the girl walked out again. The kimono fell all the way down to cover her feet and tied at the waist.  
  
Symmi scowled irritably and thrust her shorts and shirt into his arms. "Here, take em!" She walked over and sat down on the cushions again Indian style and crossed her arms trying to keep her temper in check.  
  
Tanichi blinked at her for a moment. She looked so strange in those clothes. He stared for a few more seconds then shook his head and started tearing through her clothes. He couldn't sense the jewel in any of them. He looked up at her sharply.  
  
"Is this all of it?"  
  
Her eye twitched again. "Except my bra and panties. But there is no way in hell I'm giving you my underwear!"  
  
Tanichi blanched and blushed. "I never said-"  
  
"Whatever."  
  
He composed himself and frowned. 'Where is it!? Wha-.....huh?' He noticed a gold flash around her neck and among the collar of the kimono. "What's that?"  
  
Symmi looked down and tugged the locket out of her shirt. "What? This. A locket. It was my grandmothers. It's jammed so I don't really pay much attention to it."  
  
His voice become heightened and excited. "Jammed!? What do you mean jammed!?"  
  
She gave him a 'what's your problem look'. "Jammed. As in I can't open it."  
  
'That's it! That's where the shard is!' "Give it to me."  
  
"No way! It's the only good thing of my rotten family I have."  
  
He growled. "Very well. If you won't give it to me." He braced his feet. "I'll just take it!" He shot forward and attempted to grab the gold oval locket but a dark violet light shot up from it throwing Tanichi backwards into the walls.  
  
Symmi stared open mouthed as he sat up shaking then looked at her shocked. "What the..." He growled and was suddenly infront of her hand curled around the locket. Again the violet light rocketed him backwards.  
  
Symmi shut her mouth and scowled. "You think you'd get the point. It's not coming of." She lifted the locket in her fingers and looked at it curiously. It flashed innocently in the sun. "What's going on?"  
  
"The jewel shard."  
  
Symmi looked at him as he set up again and turned his head away with wounded pride. "What?"  
  
"The jewel shard is keeping me from taking it from you."  
  
"Alright. Explanation. What the hell is this jewel you keep rambling about?"  
  
He sighed. "You might as well know. Who knows what kind of trouble you'll get into if you don't." he smirked. "And maybe you'll get scared and hand over the damn thing."  
  
"Oh shut up and tell me."  
  
He frowned. "It's called the jewel of four souls. Long ago it was guarded by a power priestess named Kikyou. When she died the jewel was burned with her body in order to hide it." His voice got softer. "50 years later she returned from another era, another time in the future in the form of a woman named Kagome. When a demon crow stole the jewel and almost made of with it Kagome shot an arrow but it pierced through the demon and hit the jewel shattering it into a thousand pieces. There was a half demon, Inuyasha, who wanted the jewel to become a full demon. When she broke the jewel Kagome and Inuyasha were charged to find the shards and rejoin them."  
  
Symmi frowned. "Alright. I'm going to pretend I buy all of this. If that's all the case and they repaired the jewel then why do you say I have a shard of it?"  
  
Tanichi clenched his fists and growled. "There was a demon, by the name of Naraku who wanted the jewel so that he could make it tainted and evil. My-....um, Kagome and Inuyasha defeated him but didn't kill him. He retained enough power to escape and in secret, trained an heir. 16 years later Naraku's heir murdered Kagome and Inuyasha and stole the jewel. But there was one piece missing from it. One shard not joined and for some reason the jewel would not work without that shard."  
  
"So...why do you want the shard?"  
  
He sat silent for a moment. "The shard will be drawn to the rest of the jewel. With it I can find Naraku's heir. And avenge my parents."  
  
"Your parents?"  
  
"Yes. Kagome and Inuyasha were my mother and father."  
  
Symmi looked at him then sighed and pat his shoulder "If I really believed all that I'd feel very sorry for you. I'm sure you believe all that nonsense though. Crazy people usually do, but we can get you some help."  
  
Tanichi jumped up. "What!? You think I'm crazy!?"  
  
Symmi set her hands on her hips. "With a crazy story like that!? Cha!"  
  
He growled. "STORY!? IT'S TRUE!"  
  
She rolled her eyes. "Oh right. Prove it." The floor rumbled lightly suddenly and they looked down curiously.  
  
Something crashed through the wood wall then and ripped it from the house. Dust and rubble clouded the gap not in the cottage for a moment then cleared. When it did Symmi shrieked so loud she thought a glass broke somewhere and darted behind Tanichi. Standing in the clearing was what looked like a mass scorpion with a human woman's torso and head. Long red brown hairs that seemed to snake and move was the only thing covering the thing's bare chest. The grinned at them showing fangs.  
  
"Aw, what a lovely story you told. So you're Inuyasha's runt." Symmi saw Tanichi's fists clench tightly. "I can see why you told no one." She smirked. "Wouldn't want to disgrace your father by having others know."  
  
"You'll pay for that bitch. Just who the hell are you and what do you want!?"  
  
She snickered. "I am Sorchiko. And I want...the shard of course. I heard that this girl had it. She will give it to me." Sorchiko's tail lashed out intent on curling around Symmi but Tanichi darted forward.  
  
"I think not! STEEL RAGE!!" He lashed out with his claws almost severing Sorchiko's tail before she could jerk it back.  
  
She hissed angrily. "You little brat." She lunged for them. "I'll kill you both then!"  
  
Tanichi grabbed Symmi and launched to the side sharply dodging Sorchiko's attack and ended up on the cottage roof smirking. "Is that all you got. You'd think a full demon might do a bit better, but excuse me for assuming."  
  
Symmi looked up at him. "Excuse me. Could you brandish your balls at another time when my life is not also at peril."  
  
Sorchiko hissed. "GIVE ME THE GIRL!"  
  
Tanichi smirked again. "You want her. You got her." He lowered his voice so only Symmi could hear. "Let her try to take the locket." Then dropped her.  
  
Symmi screamed as she fell then Sorchiko's tail curled around her pulling Symmi close. "Now child. Give it to me."  
  
Symmi thought furiously then shrugged and bit down on the tail. Sorchiko screeched and dropped Symmi and she tumbled then rolled up to her feet. Sorchiko rounded. "I'll kill you and take the jewel." Symmi thrust her hand out as Sorchiko lunged and a blast of light threw her backwards.  
  
At that second Tanichi swooped down. "IORN REVER SOUL STEALER!!" He extended his claws slicing the demon into halves and her body dropped to the ground motionless. Tanichi landed on the ground beside Symmi.  
  
He looked at her. "Are you alright?"  
  
She scowled then shot to her feet. "Am I all right? AM I ALRIGHT!? You throw me of a roof! Let me be caught by a demon. Almost killed. Then have the ordasity to ask me if I'm alright!?"  
  
"I warned you!"  
  
"Why, I oughta- What's that?" Her attention was drawn astray by three butterflies that had fluttered over to land on the demon's corpse. They sat there stilly for a moment then suddenly indigo light flared around them and the demon's body disappeared and in its place stood 3 women. 


	6. The Founders

Symmi stared in shock then swallowed. "Well...that's something you don't see everyday." She glanced at Tanichi who was staring at the oldest woman.  
  
He growled. "You're the old hag from the forest." He smirked. "I knew I'd see you again."  
  
Symmi gave him a look. "You know them."  
  
"The hag's the one who told me how to find you. I don't know the other two." Symmi looked at the women again who stood silent.  
  
The first one was the oldest, white haired, pale, and wrinkled. The second one was a bit younger, maybe in her late 30s to 40s. Her hair was long, glorious black and hung to the middle of her back and her eyes were warm emerald. She wore a long ankle length kimono of dark blue kimono tied at the waist with a silver sash. She had a browned complexion a soft honey colored hue.  
  
The third one was even younger. Between her late teens and early 20s. Her shimmering gold hair hung in soft waves to her willowed waist brushing against her fair complexioned cheek and neck. Eyes like two sapphire orbs gleamed with carefree mischief. She wore a sky blue kimono she wore tied at the waist with a bronze sash.  
  
The dark haired woman turned to look at the old woman. "Is that what he calls you? A hag?"  
  
The golden haired on giggled covering her mouth with a petite hand, "I think it's a fine description."  
  
"Oh hush your ditzy mouth." The black haired on snapped irritable and the golden haired girl pouted.  
  
"I can speak if you want to! You aren't the boss of me."  
  
"Enough." They both silenced when the old woman spoke. "You have forgotten our business. Put your squabbling aside so may save what's dear."  
  
Both woman looked down shamefully and at the same time murmured "Rheua." When they lifted their heads to look at Tanichi and Symmi their eyes were fierce and determined.  
  
The old woman spoke. "Listen well you to. For we have much of a story to tell you."  
  
Symmi groaned. "Great. More crack pot stories. I don't want to hear any of this. I want to go home."  
  
"As you may. Once you have completed that which was charged with you when you took that locket." The woman spoke.  
  
Symmi's eye twitched "Is that all it's about again!? This damnable locket!? Well fine. Take it!" She reached behind her to unclip it but it wouldn't come of. The latch just wouldn't budge. "What the.."  
  
Tanichi growled. "Just who are you anyway. I remember you, old woman, but who are the others?"  
  
"Ah but that is part of out story. And this young woman does not wish to hear it." The gestured towards Symmi who was rolling on the ground grappling with the clasp on her locked.  
  
Tanichi sweat dropped. "GET UP YOU STUPID GIRL!"  
  
Symmi popped up shooting him her death glare satisfied when her cringed then looked disgusted at himself. "Fine. Talk. I wanna know what this bloody thing is!"  
  
The old woman spoke. "Long ago, before the Shikon Jewel was forged we existed. The Celestial Daughters. Children of the universe, ethereal beings. The Shikon Jewel was ours. We created it, forged it, powered it. A Thing of great magic and power. I am The Power. It was my strength, and magic that was poured into the jewel to make it what it is."  
  
The black haired woman spoke then. "The human's were my love. I wanted a to create the jewel so that it would help mankind. To make them the equals of demons, and maybe stop the eternal slaughter and fighting they waged on each other. I am the Forger. It was my sweat and hands and work blood that helped bring the jewel into being."  
  
The golden haired one spoke now. "A lovely thing. For humans are vain in their wants. I meant it to be a simple bauble. But as it grew in my mind it became lovelier and stronger. A bauble to rival all others indeed. I am the Imagination. It was my idea that the jewel be brought to life. A creation sprung from my own mind."  
  
The old woman spoke again. "The jewel was created and we found the one woman we believed could keep the jewel safely. The priestess Kikyou. We watched as time after time she defending the jewel and we believed that all was right. Until...your father came, Tanichi."  
  
"My father!?" Tanichi's eyes flashed, "What are you talking about witch?"  
  
The black haired woman spoke up. "Kikyou could not slay your father when he sought to take the jewel. She foiled him time and time again but did not kill him. For the priestess, had fallen in love with the half demon Inuyasha. We saw possibilities then. Could the jewel be used to turn demons human? We planted the seed of the idea in Kikyou's head and she sought out Inuyasha to ask him. Ask if he would be human and spend his life with her. He agreed for her too had fallen in love."  
  
Tanichi looked confused "But...Kikyou died. My mother's name was Kagome! And my father was a half demon! Not human!"  
  
The golden haired girl sighed and placed her hand over her heart. "It is a tragic story indeed young Tanichi. For there was one, Naraku, who would not see Inuyasha and Kikyou together. When Kikyou was to bring the jewel her disguised himself as Inuyasha and fatally wounded her. Then he took on Kikyou's shape and attempted to kill Inuyasha. We had not counted on this. Enraged believing they each had betrayed each other, Inuyasha went back to steal the jewel. Kikyou shot him with an arrow and bound him to a sacred tree. And seconds after, she too died."  
  
There was silence for a moment before the old woman began. "Kikyou ordered the jewel burned with her body and so the village did and the jewel was lost for 50 years. Until the day came a girl named Kagome came. Kagome, the reincarnation of Kikyou...and yet at the same time, so much her own self. I was there when she climbed from the well. (Note: If you'll remember in the first episode a butterfly floated past her face). The villagers found her in Inuyasha's forest and the priestess Kaede, Kikyou's younger sister recognized Kagome for who and what she was."  
  
The black haired woman spoke again. "When the village was attacked by a centipede demon Kagome ran into the forest to lure it away from the village, for the jewel had been incarnated inside Kagome's body and the demon knew this. In her fleeing Kagome awoke Inuyasha and to combat the centipede she freed him from the tree, although the jewel had already been torn out of her body by the demon. Inuyasha killed the demon then attempted to kill Kagome, for he wanted the jewel himself."  
  
The golden haired girl giggled "Silly puppy though. Kaede would not have it, and summoned prayer beads around Inuyasha's neck, which forced him to obey the spirit command when Kagome gave it. He hated Kagome. Not for herself, but because she reminded him of the lost priestess. Yet he followed her, hoping for a chance to steal the jewel. But in an effort to save the jewel she threw if from her and a demon crow snatched it and carried it of."  
  
The old woman. "Inuyasha was furious and went after the crow. Kagome followed behind and watched Inuyasha tear the crow to pieces. But because it had the jewel, it replenished itself. With the last piece, the crow's foot, Kagome tied it to an arrow and shot, striking the crown yes, but also the jewel and shattering it into a hundred pieces. Thus, how Inuyasha and Kagome were charged with finding the shards."  
  
The black haired woman. "We saw the quest that would unfold and set with them three others. The Monk, Miroku, The Demon Exterminator, Sango and the Kitsune, Shippou. All were not only bent on recovering the shards but defeating Naraku as well, for Inuyasha had discovered of Naraku's trickery. Naraku held most of the shards, so in the end. They had to battle him to claim them."  
  
The golden haired girl smiled softly "They won, but Naraku retained just enough power to escape. All the while through their journey, Inuyasha had fallen in love with Kagome, and Kagome in love with him. They intended to marry and indeed have a child. But before this they rejoined the jewel shards to set things to rights."  
  
The old woman again. "But there is a piece you don't know. Kagome knew that other would attempt to take the jewel and that one-day she and Inuyasha might not be able to stop a strong enough power. So she kept one shard apart from the jewel and set a weaving on the jewel so that as long as it remained un-whole its power could not be used."  
  
The black haired woman shook her head sorrowfully. "She meant well, but it was the wrong thing to do. For you see, the jewel wishes to be whole. The main body of the jewel was stolen then but the one who killed Kagome and Inuyasha, Naraku's heir, Koteku. But he did not get the last shard so for years it did not matter, but soon...oh soon it will."  
  
"What do you mean?" Symmi said suddenly. "I thought the jewel wouldn't work without being whole."  
  
"Pay attention." The golden haired girl snapped sounding serious and cross for the first time. "The jewel wants to be whole. And steadily it's becoming angry, and sick, and insane. Just look!" She spreads her hands and a wide shimmering silver circle, almost like a large mirror, appeared. The surface shifted and moved and then an image of a child appeared. A small girl of 6-11 with long fiery red curls her eyes where closed but they blinked open and they saw they were dark sickly brown shot with veins of red before they closed again. Her skin was sickly pale with the lightest undertone of inky gray.  
  
"What...what's wrong with that child." Symmi asked softly.  
  
Tears streamed down the checks of the younger two women but the older one stood firm as she spoke. "That is our youngest sister, Rheua. She is the Heart. She is the link to the jewel. When it is pure and sweet and innocent as is she. But as it turns tainted and evil, she does she."  
  
The black haired woman gestured angrily at the image. "Do you see how she is now!? See how she is sick and tainted. The jewel is turning evil. Its need to be whole is succumbing into madness and taint. If it is not restored soon it will turn black and evil. And then...then Kagome's spell will disappear and Koteku will be able to use it in all its perverse powers."  
  
Symmi stood "Alright. I understand all that. But what in the world, does this have to do with me?"  
  
The golden haired girl closed her hands and the image disappeared then fixed Symmi with an amused look. "Haven't you figured it out yet? You are the Carrier of the jewel. When Koteku came Kagome and Inuyasha sent Tanichi away to be safe. And they ordered Shippou to bring the jewel to the people the know they could trust above all others. Symanthis Faith Jones," Symmi cringed, "You are the granddaughter of Sango and Miroku." 


	7. Symmi's Heritage

Tanichi jumped up his fists clenched in anger. "That's a lie! They had no grand daughter. Only," Tanichi paused for a moment then went on "a daughter. When I found my parents dead I went to find Sango and Miroku. Their house was empty. I thought they had gone to help mother and father and had been torn apart. Dead."  
  
The old woman nodded "As you were to believe Tanichi, but no. Kagome sent the jewel to Miroku and Sango and told them to flee, to go to her time through the well. The shard would allow them to. Sango and Miroku did not know of Kagome and Inuyasha's peril till it was to late. Sango wished to take you with them, Tanichi, but...they knew better."  
  
The black haired woman. "With them went their 13 year old daughter, Rhisuka. They made it into Kagome's era and lived there after marking Rhisuka believe that all that had happened, of that other world was a dream. They wanted to give her a normal life, they made her forget anything. I'm sorry Tanichi."  
  
Symmi looked at Tanichi curiously but he had an impassive expression on his face his eyes fixed on the women.  
  
The golden haired woman spoke. "Miroku himself created the locket although we gave him the strength and magic to do it. And he sealed the shard inside it and spelled it to open only when it was near the whole, so that it could be joined. As Rhisuka grew she grew farther and farther from her parents for they were so secretive, and when she married the man Kevin Jones and moved to America and changed her name to Rhia, the family was broken."  
  
The old woman. "Sango and Miroku went to see their daughter only one time. On your 6th birthday Symanthis. To give the locket into your charge before they died. We knew though, that time was growing short. We built the portal in your yard, and sent Tanichi to bring you. You two must reunite the jewel before it becomes evil."  
  
Symmi gave them an 'I can't believe this shit' look. "Let me get this straight. Priestess dies. Priestess comes back breaks jewel. Goes of on quest with first priestess' sweety, falls in love. Reunite jewel, marry, pop out a baby, Tanichi, send jewel to best friends, are murdered and die cry cry cry. Said best friends jump into a different world with daughter. Daughter rebels runs of with her own sweety, pops out a baby, me, said baby is charged with jewel then dragged into her grandparents world to superglue the jewel together before psycho destroys the world."  
  
"You have the gist of it, yes."  
  
Symmi growled. "You all are nuts! I am not a heroine. I can't do this. I am not brave. I have no tolerance for pain. If I get hurt I will cry. Not from happiness from pain. Long and loud. I will cry. I hate the sight of blood especially my own, I'm a bitch, I have pissy moods and if anyone comes at with a sword I'm kicking them in the nuts. I'd rather not have anything ripped out of my body, ever; I like everything right where it is. I'm not Kagome, or Kikyou, or Sango I am Symmi and I'm a teenage girl with no tolerance. Find someone else."  
  
The black haired woman gave her an icy look. "There is no one else. Only Miroku and Sango's line can carry the jewel. That's you. You will go. If you want to return home ever that is."  
  
Symmi blanched. "What do you mean?"  
  
The golden haired one spoke. "We will have you word that you will go or we will seal the mine tunnel. Do we have it?"  
  
Symmi groaned. "Me and my big mouth." She hesitated then sighed. "I swear."  
  
The old woman looked to Tanichi. "You have been silent in this."  
  
Tanichi smirked. "You ain't been tellin me anything important. I'll go, but only because I plan to get my revenge on this Koteku. The bastard who slaughtered my parents."  
  
The black haired woman nodded. "Very well. The jewel shard will call to its body. When you are lost it will guide you. But first, young Tanichi, you must recover your father's sword Tetsusaiga. When he was killed, Kaede had the sword taken to the mountain temple Eienni where she drove it into the stone as it had once been and spelled it so only it's rightful owner could remove it. You must retrieve the sword if you wish a chance."  
  
"A sword?" Symmi stared irritated "Can't he just go an buy a sword instead of having us a climb a mountain for it!?"  
  
"Not just any sword." Tanichi said and Symmi looked at him. "Tetsusaiga. A sword forged from my grandfather's fang."  
  
"Oh...ah cool. I guess."  
  
The three women's forms started to blur "You can tell no one of this Symmi. Not even your mother she must never know, must never remember. You have you instructions. Go and be swift." Then they were gone.  
  
Symmi sighed then looked up a bit in surprise when Tanichi said, "Let's go."  
  
"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, hold the phone. First I need to go back and get some stuff from home."  
  
Tanichi glared heatedly at her. "Like what."  
  
"Like underwear." She smirked when he blushed. "And you know I might have to inform the school WHY I won't be in for a while. Not to mention make up an excuse with my mom. Like she'll even care."  
  
He growled "Alright we'll stop of." He walked into the house then returned with a bow and arrow. "Here."  
  
She looked at it "What the hell, in even the little time you've known me, makes you think I can ever use these?"  
  
He glared. "If my mother was a good shot when she came from your world you can too. Now try it! Shoot the knot on that oak."  
  
She sighed and snatched the bow and arrow from him and knocked an arrow aiming at round lump on the tree he indicated, then released. The arrow didn't even leave the bow just kind of fell out of it. Tanichi sweat dropped and Symmi lifted an eyebrow. "If that was good, what's sucky?"  
  
Tanichi frowned. 'I don't get it. I'm sure mom could at least shoot well enough when she came. This girl can't even get it out of the string.' He laughed suddenly "That's right. You're a demon exterminator not a priestess. Sango never used a bow." He turned and walked around the broken debris of the cottage then returned with what looked like a giant boomerang. "Try this."  
  
Symmi looked even more skeptical "What the hell is that?"  
  
"It's your grandmother's weapon. She was a demon exterminator and this is what she used. Try it."  
  
"Listen. I couldn't use the bow. I don't think this is going to be any different. What am I suppose to do. Throw it."  
  
"Yes." He forced it into her hands. "Try for that tree top right there. Slice it just of the top."  
  
She sighed and held it up turning to her side eyeing the top of the tree assessing her grip tightening then threw it. The boomerang swung away from her towards the tree dropping a bit and slicing of a bit more than had been intended then curved back towards her.  
  
"I did it! I was always pretty good with a Frisbee so maybe-"  
  
"YOU IDIOT! CATCH IT!" Tanichi screamed.  
  
"Oh yea." She looked up the meeped when she saw it flying back towards her and moved out of the way and the boomerang lodged itself in the ground inches away from Tanichi. He turned a glare at her. "Hey it was my first try! I think I did pretty damn good."  
  
He sighed. "You're going to be a pain all through this."  
  
"And you're going to be a prick."  
  
They bother sighed and at the same time snapped "I can't believe I have to work with you." They looked at each other then turned away scowling.  
  
Tanichi was the first one to break the stance by turning and crouching "Hurry up and get on. If you're going back you have to make is snappy." She gapped at him at a loss and he growled. "Come on Symmi!"  
  
She grinned picking up the boomerang "Do you know that's the first time you said my name?"  
  
"So?" He asked as she climbed onto his back.  
  
He jumped up into the tree and she flicked his ear. "Get into the habit of it!"  
  
"Ow! Cut that out!" He snapped bounding along the branches. They faded out of sight of the house although their voices of Symmi going "Cut what out? This?" and Tanichi's loud yelp echoed back.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
End of Episode 1 ^-^ yaaaay. In episode 2 I bring back 2 old characters. Try to guess who they are. If you do you get a *brings out a giant Tanichi doll* this lovely gift! Only good till Episode 2, accessories are sold seperatly. 


End file.
